Taking Over Me
by Pakkizuki
Summary: He remembered everything. He knows what he had done. But he STILL can’t believe he actually did it… X27 XanxusTsuna. Oneshot, LEMON


IMPORTANT: Gomen! (Bows) I don't know WHAT the hell happened, but my story seemed to have disappeared... I didn't delete it or anything, but when I went to my profile, this fic seemed to have disappeared on its own. That's why I'm reposting it... Can anyone tell me what happened? T.T Anyways, sorry to those who have already reviewed and placed this in their favorites... I'm really sorry T.T

He remembered everything. He knows what he had done. But he STILL can't believe he actually did it… X27 XanxusTsuna. Oneshot, LEMON

Somewhat Xanxus-centric. Please forgive me if I don't focus on Tsuna as much, and I hope that I kept their characters intact U.U

Warnings: Yaoi, Alcohol intake, Lemon. The likes. Meh. And did I mention it was unbeta-ed?

Pairings: XanxusTsuna.

Xanxus laid still in his bed, eyes opened, his expression blank. But really… He's got a lot of things going through his mind at the moment, despite what his face says otherwise. And some of those things being as to WHY the HELL is that brat, AKA the Vongola heir, AKA Sawada Tsunayoshi, is sleeping so peacefully with his head on Xanxus' chest. Or rather, why does the Varia leader have an arm secured around said brat? No, no… The question that Xanxus need to ask the most now was;

…HOW in seven hells did they both end up NAKED on Xanxus' BED?!

Alas, it'd be blissful for Xanxus if he actually COULD ask those questions, if only he actually didn't know the answers. With his free hand, ha palmed his forehead, then slid his fingers through his own hair, exasperated. That's right, he remembered everything. He knows what he had done. But he STILL can't believe he actually went and done it…

"Shit…" He muttered to himself, realizing that he's fallen pretty deep this time. After the Ring Battle, Xanxus and his men, the Varia, has been sentenced to their respective punishments, courtesy of Timoteo and— ugh, the brat's dad.

Another one to add to the already high pile of situations Xanxus is in right now.

Fast forward to three years later, the Varia is now highly active again, and things seemed to be going back to normal… Missions to complete, people to hunt down, members to keep control (Namely Belphegor and Lussuria— and the Gola Mosca too, when it is in DIRE need of maintenance.), etc. etc… With the way things were going so far, Xanxus was damn thankful that he's living in Italy, and not in Japan.

Until about a week ago.

You see, the reason why Xanxus was thankful (that word being weird enough to put in a sentence with Xanxus in it) was because after the Ring Battle, Xanxus couldn't stop thinking about the brat that managed to defeat him. His mind burned with fury whenever he thought about Sawada Tsunayoshi, vowing to get back at him one day, with his rage tenfold.

As time went by though, somehow the image of Tsuna with a ravished look on his face, crying out Xanxus' name, managed to slip in into the scarred man's thoughts one day while he was musing about what he should do to Tsuna when he fulfilled his vow. After that, Xanxus' thoughts on vowing to get back at Tsuna for the Ring Battle changed into Xanxus vowing to get back at Tsuna for making him feel this way.

'This way', meaning making Xanxus fall in love (and lusting after I might add) with Tsuna. Since after that short session of thought on the image of Tsuna, Xanxus' feelings began to change about the boy, slowly, but surely. And since then, whenever his mind thinks about the young Vongola heir, it was hard to get rid of it, and Xanxus usually deals with this by going on missions, or fucking some random whore (this would've been effective if he'd actually didn't imagine it was Tsuna).

And when he was desperate, he'd find solace with his beloved liquor cabinet. Which is why he's thankful that he's in Italy, and not Japan, otherwise he'd probably go nuts with the constantly reminding fact that the object of his affections (Not the liquor cabinet) will always be around, most likely nearby. I mean let's face it, Xanxus managed to become head-over-heels in love with the boy, and the boy's presence isn't even around him to begin with!

Now. Let's go back to what happened a week ago, what happened that disrupted his 'peaceful' lifestyle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Timoteo, being the current ninth leader, came up with an idea to have Tsuna over to Italy for the Summer vacation for an entire week, so that he could see and learn further about the Vongola —The main house, the central base, the history and everything else… Which included the Varia.

Which means having the brat come over to his base.

Which means having to face the brat.

…Xanxus has never cursed that old man as much as he has now.

Especially since, out of the trusting heart of a father towards his beloved adopted son, the Ninth thought that it was a great idea to leave the care of Sawada Tsunayoshi up to Xanxus… Reason being that he wanted Tsuna to develop a better relationship with the Varia, maybe fix things up— and all that jazzy shit. Great. Just great.

How Xanxus wished the Ninth would just shove his scepter up his own ass.

The dreaded time came, and Xanxus was rather stunned to see how Tsuna turned out after three years. His figure became more well-toned and he managed to grow taller, but he still maintained his old image of frailty; courtesy of his now smooth, soft-looking skin. And whatever he did to his hair really worked for him. Tsuna turned out pretty good, TOO good for the likes of Xanxus. His personality hasn't changed much though, but he seemed to have improved from his cowardly side.

Meanwhile, Tsuna himself was EXTREMELY nervous at the time, since Xanxus' image hasn't exactly changed much from the last time he saw the older man. He came with three of his guardians— Yamamoto and Gokudera, since they've already been to Italy before, and thus could help Tsuna out, and Ryohei, since he's never been to Italy and thus the experience could do him good (TO THE EXTREME!).

Adding more to Tsuna's worries were the people each one of them was assigned to. Yamamoto was trusted into Squalo's care, by personal request from the long-haired man himself (Reason being something about the path of the sword). Tsuna figured it might not be as bad as it seems, until upon arrival at the airport, Squalo charged at Yamamoto out of nowhere, eyes glinting with the excitement of a battle, yelling out;

"Voooooiii!!"

Next, to Tsuna's horror, were Gokudera and Belphegor. It does not even need to be elaborated as to why this was worrisome. However, despite it all, much to Tsuna's surprise, Ryohei and Lussuria seemed to be getting along pretty well… In a weird way.

"Ooh, I know just where to take you in Italy! I know places where I can just eat you up, boy."

"Yooooosshhh!! ITALIAN FOOD TOUR!! TO THE EXTREME! Lead the way Lussuria-san, TO THE EXTREME!"

And finally. Tsuna. With Xanxus.

Day one in Italy, and already Tsuna had one of those rare moments where he wished he was still at home, going through Reborn's torture-of-the-day, 'cuz he was just downright petrified at the way Xanxus is looking at him.

Meanwhile, Xanxus had an extremely hard time containing his feelings, his mind in an emotional turmoil. The boy was before him, and Xanxus had to use his every willpower not to do anything that he would regret. With a low grunt, he led the young successor away.

"Move it, runt."

Tsuna complied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A WEEK LATER…

Tsuna's stay in Italy didn't end up as bad as the boy thought it would, but he can't help but wonder why Xanxus kept on avoiding him very often whenever he could. Although he still felt awkward around the man, he can't help but to slowly warm up to him, and somehow, miraculously, in that amount of days he eventually became— he dare say, AT EASE around Xanxus.

He was walking through the large corridors of Xanxus' abode, a little lost on how to get back to his own room. He could distinctively hear crashing sounds— probably one of his guardians going up against a Varia member— in the far distance, maybe a couple of hallways away (My GOD Xanxus' mansion is huge).

Ignoring it, Tsuna proceeded with his quest to find his own bedroom, only to get even MORE lost.

"Ahhh! Someone help me!" Tsuna cried out to himself in frustration, ruffling his head.

His moment of distress was cut short when the sound of a shattered glass nearby startled Tsuna, and he found out it came through a door on the corridor to his right. He wasn't sure what to do, but the loud grunt that Tsuna knows could only belong to one man made up his mind, and he went over to the source of the glass crash, worried.

MEANWHILE…

Xanxus was frustrated. He couldn't take it anymore, the damn runt is just… Is just too cute! The week he spent with Tsuna only further deepened his feelings for him, and Xanxus finds himself wanting Tsuna, every part of him. He took a swig of the glass of whiskey in his hand, and even though he wasn't drunk, he was intoxicated enough to suddenly feel infuriated, and at that, smashed the glass into the wall.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled out, feeling beyond frustrated, slamming a fist into the wall next to his room's door.

"X-Xanxus…?" A voice squeaked. Xanxus looked to his left, to find Tsuna with his hand on the doorknob, half his body peeking out from the doorway. Upon looking at Xanxus' condition, Tsuna stepped into Xanxus' room, worried about the older man.

"Xanxus, are you al—mmph!" Xanxus just didn't care anymore, and just suddenly grabbed Tsuna's wrist and pulled him into the room, lips clashing into the younger male, most of his senses gone from the alcohol. He pushed Tsuna against the wall, and his free hand managed to shut the door and lock it, before it started to undo Tsuna's pajama buttons. He brutally kissed those soft, addicting lips, licking them, chewing them, sucking them—tasting and savoring. He couldn't get enough of it, and when Tsuna gasped due to Xanxus biting a lower lip, drawing blood, the scarred man took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and ravaged the boy's cavern.

"Nnhh… Xan… xus…" Tsuna managed to moan out, in the midst of kissing. Groaning and becoming hard, Xanxus began to give the same treatment to Tsuna's neck after licking away a trickle of blood on the runt's lower lip. His hand was trapping both of Tsuna's wrists in a secure grip above his head, and the other one traveled from the boy's smooth chest, to his abdomen, and plunged inside his pajama pants, gripping his manhood.

"No, d-don't—Aaa…! Ah… Nn…" Tsuna whimpered, arching his body, unused to these sensations.

"X-Xanxus, aaaahhh…!" The young heir cried out in surprise, when Xanxus began biting his neck and stroking his length at the same time. Soon enough, while Xanxus gave a long lick on Tsuna's neck did said boy came into the older male's hand, crying out his name yet again. Tsuna's eyes were shut, his face flushed and his breath panting, a bit of tear pooling in his eyes from the overwhelming sensation the Varia leader administered to him. He opened his eyes to have them meet those of Xanxus', with the collected tear in one eye trickling down unto his cheek. Looking into those reddish irises that burned into his soul, all Tsuna could blurt out while panting was;

"Th… this… wh…y…?" He asked, feelings confused. Xanxus leaned in and licked away that lone tear, and in a low, husky voice, replied; "I want you..." The answer somewhat shocked Tsuna, especially since he detected desperation in his tone, and Tsuna closed his eyes when Xanxus kissed him again, surrendering.

Amidst the passion, Xanxus managed to somehow lead their activities unto the bed, after discarding all of Tsuna's clothes and getting rid of the shirt he was wearing. He kissed the boy underneath him more roughly than before, attacking his neck with stronger bites and sucking on those succulent flesh harder, loving every reaction and every noise he received from the younger male whom he managed to fall in love with.

Because of the older man's rough administrations, Tsuna struggled slightly, which only further aroused Xanxus more, since it resulted in their bodies grinding with each other. Xanxus further littered Tsuna's body with rough kisses and hungry licks (And thus adding more bruises than before), and Tsuna himself yelped when Xanxus nibbled on his now hard pink nipple. The man then licked it, soothing the sensation he surprised it with while a hand played with the other nipple, and the other hand was holding Tsuna's hips in place, occasionally stroking the skin with his thumb.

"Ahh… Nngh… X-Xanxus…"

Dammit, the runt tasted so good.

Both male panting, Xanxus took a moment to look at his work, and Tsuna was quite the masterpiece. His smooth skin was marked by Xanxus in the form of lovebites, while his body was in an adorable, arousing position, chest rising up and down due to Tsuna running out of breath, panting. His face was flushed, and his lips were parted, red from the bites Xanxus gave him.

Xanxus lifted himself up and proceeded in taking his pants off, and Tsuna clenched the sheets in anxiety at this, feeling a bit scared. He became even more nervous as soon as Xanxus finished stripping, especially after seeing how thick and long Xanxus' member was. However, he felt slightly more at ease when Xanxus caressed his face, and succumbed to the man's kiss.

Xanxus positioned himself, and slowly entered Tsuna.

"Ahh—! Xanxus… Xanxus—!" He cried out the man's name in pain, legs wrapping around the seme's waist, his hands clutching the sheets tighter than before. Xanxus pushed deeper inside the boy underneath him, whilst licking his ear, whispering Tsuna's name in that low, husky voice.

_Shit… So tight…_

It felt so damn good and Xanxus, after fully sheathing himself in Tsuna, started to move at an even pace.

"Xa… nxus… Xanxus… It hurts… Ahh…!" Tsuna whimpered, tears flowing freely as Xanxus continued his thrusts.

"Tsuna…" Xanxus grunted, burying his head in Tsuna's neck. He loved the way the younger one called out his name, it just sounded so right in his ears. Everything was right with Tsuna, and he was burning even more at the realization that he was Tsuna's first, claiming him as his own.

That's right. Tsuna was his… And he was determined to keep it that way.

"You're mine…" He whispered into Tsuna's ear, his thrusts getting faster and harder. Tsuna moaned and cried out loudly, music to Xanxus' ears, begging the older man to slow down. Xanxus smirked.

"Why would you want that…" He asked, licking the edges of Tsuna's tongue. "When you're already this aroused?" he finished, stroking Tsuna's hard length to prove his point, before pumping it at the same pace as his thrusts.

"Ahhh…!" Tsuna cried out, feeling utter pain and pleasure both mixed in as one. The feelings and sensations were overwhelming for Tsuna, as Xanxus continued his rough lovemaking, the scarred man savoring every moment of it. He knows— he realized how dangerous this is, but he would never regret it. Ever. With this thought in his mind, the two reached their peak, orgasming at the same time, Xanxus spilling his seed inside of Tsuna; claiming him. The two were breathing hard, completely out of breath.

A few moments later Xanxus gave Tsuna a light kiss, pulling out of the tired boy who groaned at the loss, a bit of semen mixed with a little blood trickling out. It didn't take long before they fell asleep.

NOW…

Wide awake, Xanxus really didn't know if he should be grateful that he drank that specific amount of alcohol or if he didn't drink enough. Because he was between wanting to remember everything that happened last night, and wanting to just forget what happened, so that he can be blissfully unaware of his current predicament.

But as he absent-mindedly caressed Tsuna's sleeping face, he realized that he MIGHT like the former better.

"Xanxus…?" Tsuna mumbled, still half asleep. Tilting the younger one's chin, Xanxus gently kissed those bruised lips, savoring its taste a little longer. Tsuna closed his eyes and kissed back, his hands gently on Xanxus' wrist.

Afterwards, the two fell into an awkward silence, Tsuna becoming more awake, which resulted in his face being flushed and his head in confused turmoil.

"Ah—" Tsuna exclaimed, slightly surprised when Xanxus suddenly got out of bed.

"Get ready Sawada, you gotta go to the airport in a couple of hours." Xanxus merely said, strolling towards the bathroom in his room. Dejectedly, Tsuna complied, a little upset at the retreated man's seemingly lack of reaction.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AT THE AIRPORT

Gokudera was peeved. Belphegor was confused. Lussuria was ecstatic. Ryohei was gaping. And Yamamoto was surprised.

Why?

Because Tsuna, their marvelous leader, just gave Xanxus a shy peck on his lips, but it was still enough to cause the Varia leader's eyes to widened slightly. And it all happened just when the four boys were about to board the private Vongola plane.

"…" Xanxus didn't say anything, his expression the way it normally is.

…_Is this all going to end this way?_

Tsuna questioned sadly. That's right. It'll probably be over now, and they would both go back to their lives. He was rather disappointed; after all, the man WAS his first… But what exactly did he want anyway?

The Vongola heir turned away, about to enter the plane, when Xanxus' hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his wrist, slipping a piece of paper into Tsuna's hand. Tsuna secured the piece of note with his hand, and proceeded to walk into the airplane's entrance. He didn't looking back, Xanxus doing the same on the opposite direction. Confused, their respective men followed their leaders, questions running through their head, unsure if they should ask it out or not.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the airplane took off, the boys proceeded to do their own respective things during the flight. Meanwhile Tsuna, relaxing in his seat, sweatdropped; perplexed at the note Xanxus gave him… Since it was written in Italian.

_Ti voglio bene._

And upon asking Gokudera its meaning, Gokudera's expression hinted to Tsuna that it'll be best if he just looked it up on the internet or something, as he walked back to his seat, leaving behind the now peeved Gokudera Hayato.

Besides, the pain in his ass is beseeching Tsuna to pay attention to it.

OMAKE

With Gokudera himself, Yamamoto decided to inquire the octopus-head's reason of distress.

"It's that Xanxus! He—He dares to declare this to the Tenth!" He exclaimed. Yamamoto and Ryohei looked at each, before the black-haired asked;

"What does it mean?" At this, Gokudera's face turned red, as he looked at his two fellow guardians.

"…Ti voglio bene— It, it means..." Gokudera stumbled on his words a little, and mumbled out the meaning inaudibly. But Ryohei and Yamamoto managed to hear it, and things clicked into place in Yamamoto's head, while Ryohei gaped.

"So, I'm taking it you're not approving Tsuna being with Xanxus?" The Rain guardian asked again.

"Of course not! Don't tell me you approve of this! Don't you remember what he did to the Tenth? We have to protect our leader! Right Sasagawa?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"TO THE EXTREME!"

"See? Even he agrees with me!"

Let's not mention that Ryohei was in fact ecstatic for the two, and wasn't even listening to Gokudera. Yamamoto sighed.

"Well, I don't really mind. I mean, if Tsuna likes the guy, we shouldn't get in his way right? Afterall, it's Tsuna's choice."

"Yeah, but—! Those two are…!"

"And besides, the fact that he wrote this, plus Tsuna giving us that… Um, display of affection, means that the two are serious about each other right? I don't get these things very much, but I think they'll work things out."

"…I still don't like this though…" Gokudera mumbled, frowning. Yamamoto gave a cheerful smile.

"I'm also pretty worried for them, but let's think positive! If things work out, we might get a better relationship with the Varia!"

"I guess you're right. Besides, it's not like that fur-head has defiled our boss or anything!" Gokudera declared gleefully, slightly more at ease with the situation.

Yamamoto decided, that it was best not to mention about the bruises and marks on Tsuna that he managed to notice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Xanxus looked straight at the one who made this all possible, the one Xanxus is now forever indebted to for how things were with him and Tsuna. He stroked and looked fondly at the object of his gratefulness.

"Thanks."

The liquor cabinet was then assigned to a full-care polish treatment every month.

OWARI


End file.
